


misplaced affections

by forgottenwords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post S6, Smut, well half of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: He kept thinking about the other boy, even after two years apart. Kept thinking about what he might be doing on the other side of the wall at night.Would he ever do something like this?





	misplaced affections

**Author's Note:**

> some self-indulgent canon divergent sexiness. enjoy loves!

He tried to avoid Lance's gaze as they sat down to eat dinner. Keith bit his tongue at the awkwardness in one single glance, given his precarious situation not an hour earlier. 

It had been two years and a couple months since he’d seen the other paladins, his family. And yet, Keith still couldn’t help but touch himself to the thought of Lance even after all that time. Couldn’t help but imagine those large hands roaming over his skin, as he tried to quiet the sounds coming out of his mouth.

He’d been trying to dodge the other boy to save face, possibly because it was hard to watch Lance carry on so familiarly with Allura while his not so platonic feelings slapped him in the face. After two years being isolated with his mother, he thought that the intense thrum of affection he felt for the former blue paladin would fade. Instead, as the saying goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder. ‘Cause fuck him right? 

Keith huffed, stabbing a piece of some sort of root vegetable vehemently with his fork. It was just his luck that Lance had been the first one to approach him when they had made it back to the castle. His annoyed demeanour was primarily because of the ache that grew in his stomach at the sight of Lance. Fresh after two years. He couldn’t get the other boys smile out of his mind, the way he would try and joke around when the tone of the castleship wasn’t exactly pleasant.

Three weeks had passed since then and the fondness was still there, heady and strong. With every rational thought as to why he knew his feelings for Lance were problematic it was as if his emotions increased by tenfold in response. 

He knew Lance was trying to catch his attention across the table, and Pidge was startled beside him as he continued to stab at the food on his plate in a state of anger. There was no one else to point fingers at but himself. Even given two extra years to mature and become a better leader and teammate, Keith was still emotional stunted as ever. He didn’t exactly want that opportunity in the first place, it had been unceremoniously dropped in his lap.

It certainly didn’t help that his mom had pinpointed his feelings after one day with the rest of the team. 

“You like that boy? The loud bubbly one?”

“Mom!”

“What honey? You have the same look in your eyes as your father.”

“You can’t be serious,” Keith groaned, holding a hand to his forehead. “Just...don’t say anything else okay?”

The rush of heat to his face must have given everything away. Krolia smiled fondly and went back to reading the datapad in her hands. 

But now...he had crossed a line. Probably one that was going to leave him with these misplaced feelings for longer than he had hoped. A blush once again tried to rise up at his previous actions an hour ago. 

There was no excuse for it. Really there wasn’t, and he knew that. But it had been so hard not to let go. The tension that had been building between them, and the pressure of attempting to save the universe was starting to wear down on him. Keith took pride in himself that he was diligent and focused most of the time. He was responsible. 

The things that he had done today were definitely not the epitome of responsibility, of being able to control his emotions inwardly. 

Fuck. 

He was doomed. 

…. 

His pulse skyrocketed. 

Keith bit down a groan, hand flying to cover his mouth as he tried to block out the conscious flashes of what had happened this afternoon. 

Lance, he could...weild a fucking sword. Jesus Christ he was going to die, slowly. While fantasizing about being impaled by the sword that Lance could magically conjure now. 

He had been wanting to train for a couple hours, but Krolia, Shiro and Allura had dragged him into a meeting about what they should do next, what there next movement should be as he was Voltrons Leader. 

Not that it wasn’t a bad idea, he really just couldn’t care at the moment. His nerves were so wound up that he had excused himself from the meeting early, shooting Krolia a look as to say that they would talk later. 

That’s what led him to this current moment. Jerking himself off in his room after witnessing Lance finish his own training. 

The boy was a catastrophe, in a good way. Lance had the ability to destroy him with a single glance, a flash of a grin when he was being cocky, but also when he just knew exactly what he was doing.

Keith had come across him when he had slowly made his way to the training room. Not wanting to invade on the other, he had peeked from outside the door, watching as Lance took down the training dummies one by one. It was sort of hot to be honest. 

He’d been frozen, breath fogging the glass of the window as he watched. His heart thudding faster and faster in his chest. The tense line of the other boys back as he swung his arms was enough to take his breath away. Keith had swallowed dryly many times, slowly backing away from the window when he felt the heat begin to pulse south. He hadn’t done something this reckless in a while. 

Which was led to his current state. 

He’d unzipped his marmora suit in a haste, once he made it to his room. Which was still beside Lance’s, doing nothing to help the emotions that flooded his chest every time he got up in the morning. Thinking about the other boy, what he might be doing on the other side of the wall at night. _Would he ever do something like this._

Keith let out a low snort, there was no way in hell Lance would ever touch himself to the thought of him. 

It was painful almost, the slide of his palm against his dick, knowing that this was crossing a line so badly that it almost made the moment hotter in the moment. Doing something you know you shouldn’t.

Pumping his cock to the thought of Lance’s hands sliding over his skin was a sure strike in that column. But his skin was burning, his own hands trailing over sensitive skin. He’d taken a stance against the wall, legs trembling as he continued to move his hand over his cock. Knowing that Lance, could _and_ might be in the room adjacent, listening and hearing the sounds that were coming out of his mouth.

It was slightly embarrassing, but liberating. The sighs and moans flowing from his lips were nothing that he’d ever let out before. The emotions that had strengthened over the past two years for the former blue paladin were nothing that he’d ever felt before. 

_“Ahh, fuck.”_

Keith tilted his head back, skull knocking against metal as he continued his motions, hand quickly pumping up and down on his cock. His whole body felt hot and sticky, like he wanted to jump out of his own skin. 

He knew he was going to come soon, as the heat and trembling in his legs started to give way.  
The half formed fantasy of Lance ghosting his hands over him intensified clearly within his head, the physical reality sliding back as he tried not to groan too loud. His suit was almost falling off his hips, back pushed up against the door, chest bare as he continued moving his hand over his increasingly slick dick. 

_“Are you gonna come for me pretty boy?”_

The unrestrained fabrication of Lance whispering into his ear, his warm breath edging him on was what did it. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he came, cock throbbing and hot. Keith bit his lip and threw his head back, bumping it into the metal door with a ‘thud’.

“Holy _fuck_.”

He glanced down at the mess on his fingers in a daze, surprised at how much there was. Swallowing thickly, Keith began to slowly clean himself up with a towel he’d stashed in the back of the closet. Nothing had leaked onto his suit, but the room smelled clearly like sex. 

It almost made him flush, how daydreaming about Lance had pushed him over the edge. Trying to avoid the guilt, he wiped his hands and zipped the suit back up thinking a shower would be a good idea before dinner. Shaking his head as if to clean out all the dirty thoughts that had poked through his subconscious, Keith fled his room with an ounce of shame. 

Though deep down secretly hoping Lance may have heard his throaty moans as he walked down the hall towards the showers.


End file.
